kau pergi, dia datang
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: byakuya mendapati wanita tercintanya tergeletak lemah. lebih lengkapnya, baca langsung deh. remind to RnR


**Desclaimer : Bleach tetep punya Kubo Tite-sama, fic ini baru punya saya**

**Character : Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia**

**Rate : T**

**Enjoy it…**

**Kau Pergi, Dia Datang**

**Begin**

Kunyalakan dupa dari sumber api terdekat. Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajah istriku yang sudah tak bisa kutatap langsung matanya. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya dalam benakku.

Setelah kubiarkan asapnya menyapu ruangan, kutancapkan dupa tepat di depan foto mendiang istriku itu. Kembali kutatap wajah manis itu lekat-lekat. Meski sudah lama aku tidak menatap senyum manisnya, aku masih bisa menatap adikku yang benar-benar ku sayangi sekaligus sangat mirip dengan istriku.

Wajah itu terus saja kupandangi, hingga aku menatap matanya yang menggambarkan masa laluku bersamanya. Beberapa waktu setelah kami bertemu di Rukongai district 78.

**~R~**

"Tolong aku…" keluhnya. aku menghampirinya yang terpuruk. Lemah sekali keadaannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya hatiku telah memandu tanganku untuk memapahnya. Dia pinsan beberapa saat setelah tanganku benar-benar menyentuh pundak dan kakinya.

Aku menatapnya lekat. Kurasa, benih cinta dalam hatiku sudah berbunga. Bisa kuhirup aromanya dari hatiku.

Kuberikan sepotong roti kacang saat dia membuka matanya dengan lemah. Dia menatapku dan menyantap habis roti di tangannya.

"Anda… anda siapa?" tanyanya masih lemah. Saat ini dia duduk di kamar kediamanku sendiri.

"Uhm… saya Byakuya Kuchiki."

Jelas kulihat matanya terbelalak saat melihat haori hitam menempel di tubuhku, membalut tubuhku rapih. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Anda… anda seorang shinigami!" ucapnya masih dengan sejuta rasa kaget. Aku mengangguk. Sempat kudapati dia berusaha pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tenanglah, saya tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." dia lalu menatapku. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Nama saya Hisana, Byakuya-sama. Terimakasih telah menolong saya." ucapnya semakin tenang.

Setelah memperhatikannya makan dengan lahap, aku meninggalkannya di kamar yang sudah kuberikan untuknya sejak saat itu. Aku berpikir dalam ruang kerjaku.

"Hisana, maukah kau mencantumkan nama Kuchiki dalam namamu?" tanyaku pada udara yang menghembus wajahku. Menatap kertas-kertas di mejaku, tiba-tiba kalimat itu muncul tanpa ijin.

Beberapa hari bahkan hampir 2 minggu Hisana berada di Manshion Kuchiki. Sesekali ia meminta agar aku membiarkannya kembali ke Rukongai, tapi tidak kuijinkan. Aku takut akan mendapatinya lagi, dalam keadaan terkulai lemah di antara toko-toko di sana. Sampai suatu sore, aku mengunjunginya yang sedang merawat bunga yang ada di Manshion Kuchiki. Semenjak di sini, dialah yang merawat tanaman itu.

"Hisana!"

"Oh, Byakuya-sama" sahutnya sambil menunduk.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." kataku sambil mengajaknya mendekat ke teras terdekat.

"Mungkin kau pikir, ini terlalu cepat. Tapi ini sangat menyiksaku kalau aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Hisana, apakah kau mau, mencantumkan nama Kuchiki di belakang namamu?" aku lihat Hisana kaget seperti saat dia melihat pakaianku.

"Aku ingin kau mendampingi hidupku, Hisana" ucapku lagi saat kutemukan rasa tak mengerti menyelimuti Hisana.

"Aku, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya-sama."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku harus mencari adikku yang masih ada di Rukongai, yang sempat kutinggalkan sendiri di district itu. Aku khawatir akan nasibnya, Byakuya-sama." ucapnya lembut. Kulihat air matanya mengalir setelah matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku janji, aku akan mencarinya untukmu." aku masih berusaha meyakinkannya. Sampai akhirnya Hisana menatapku dan mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

**~R~**

Hari pernikahankupun tiba. Di setiap bunga sakura yang gugur terselip rasa bahagiaku bersama Hisana. Senyum kami membaur bersama aroma sakura yang berterbangan. Hisana Nampak cantik sekali dengan gaun putihnya. Dan aku, aku harap aku tampak sebaik mungkin untuknya.

Banyak orang yang berdatangan mengantri untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' padaku yang telah mendapatkan istri secantik Hisana, Hisana Kuchiki lebih tepatnya. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa menatapnya sebagai Hisana Kuchiki.

Beberapa hari menjelang satu minggu aku menjadi suami Hisana, Hisana menanyakan kabar Rukia, adik semata wayangnya. Aku belum bisa menjawab bagaimana keadaannya karena orang yang kuperintahkan untuk mencari Rukia belum mendapat kabar. Hisana terlihat cemas.

"Byakuya-sama," panggilnya. Aku hanya menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku, aku ingin mencari adikku sendiri ke Rukongai." sontak, aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Benar, kau ingin mencarinya sendiri? Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menemanimu ke sana, karena beberapa bulan ke depan akan ada pemilihan kapten baru di batalion 13 sereitei" ucapku yang merasa sedikit sedih akan kenyataan ini.

"Aku yakin! Dan aku akan segera kembali kalau aku sudah menemukan Rukia. Aku janji padamu, Byakuya-sama." aku mendapatinya tersenyum padaku. Pipinya merona. Aku pasti akan merindukan senyum manis itu untuk beberapa waktu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, juga Rukia datang ke sini." senyumkupun ikut membanjiri suasana petang itu.

Dua hari setelah percakapanku dengan Hisana, aku sudah tidak melihat senyum indahnya setiap hari di Manshion Kuchiki. Aku tidak melihatnya sedang merawat bunga di taman depan kediamanku bersamanya. Kurasa, aku sudah merindukannya. Untuk itu, aku putuskan untuk menyusul istriku tercinta ke Rukongai.

Aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada beberapa orang yang ada di district 78 Rukongai. Semuanya menjawab 'tidak tahu' saat kutanyai tentang Hisana, juga Rukia.

Kali ini, tidak hanya kaget yang aku hadapi, tapi juga perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan untukku. Aku kembali menemukan sang belahan hatiku tergeletak tak berdaya, jauh dari keramaian. Kuhampiri dia. Betapa kagetnya aku, saat kusentuh tubuhnya yang dingin. Dingin sekali. Tapi dia sempat membuka matanya.

"Byakuya-sama…" rintihnya. Aku memenganginya dalam pangkuanku. Aku masih merasakan dia tersenyum walau dalam keadaan yang lemah.

"Byakuya-sama…" kali ini aku mengangguk, "Aku… aku belum menemukan Rukia, aku sangat lelah…" ucapnya lirih. Aku yakin, dia pasti mencari dan terus mencari adik kesayangannya itu. aku tidak tega melihatnya. Satu kali kukedipkan mataku sedikit lebih lama untuk menahan air mataku, tapi aku malah menyesalinya. Kenapa? karena aku tidak bisa lagi menatap matanya yang indah. Menatapnya berkedip padaku, juga tersenyum padaku. Baru saja, napas yang baru saja itu, adalah napas terakhir yang bisa kurasakan hembusannya dari Hisana.

**~R~**

Sejak kematian istriku, aku berusaha dengan segala hal yang ku bisa untuk mencari peninggalan Hisana satu-satunya. Aku berjanji untuk menjaganya, sekaligus mengangkatnya sebagai adikku, dan aku juga akan sangat menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi kakaknya.

Beberapa bulan dari kematian istriku, saat aku diangkat sebagai kapten divisi 6, saat diadakannya penerimaan calon shinigami baru, tidak sengaja aku melihat wajah Hisana kembali. Kembali dalam keceriaannya. Benarkah itu Hisana? Aku masih belum tahu dia sebenarnya. Mungkinkah dia, adik Hisana yang selama ini kucari?

Karena penasaran, kupanggil gadis kecil itu ke ruang kerjaku. Dia menundukkan badannya sedikit saat bertemu denganku.

"Byakuya-sama, anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Suaranya, senyumnya, juga tatapan matanya, benar-benar seperti Hisana.

"Benar. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Nama saya, Rukia-" aku terlanjur kaget sebelum mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"A-apakah kau memiliki seorang kakak?" tanyaku sedikit gagap.

"Benar. Tapi saya sudah kehilangannya sejak lama. Saya tidak tahu dimana dia saat ini" jawabnya.

Benar. Rukia inilah yang selama ini kucari. Aku sudah yakin, seyakin-yakinnya hatiku.

"Apakah, kakakmu bernama Hisana?" tanyaku lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Kali ini giliran Rukia yang kaget menatapku sebelum dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Ini artinya, Rukia adik Hisana ada di depanku. Aku kaget bercampur senang.

Setelah tau Rukia benar-benar adik Hisana, seperti janjiku pada Hisana, bahwa aku akan menjaganya dan mengangkatnya sebagai adikku, dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

Meski banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan keluargaku –keluarga Kuchiki- aku tetap bersekukuh untuk mengangkat Rukia sebagai adikku. Meski ada suatu hal yang harus aku korbankan, aku akan mengorbankannya demi kehadiran Rukia dalam hidupku.

Akhirnya keluarga Kuchiki mengerti juga, dan membiarkanku untuk mengangkat Rukia sebagai adikku. Awalnya Rukia kaget, dan aku juga tak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat aku mengatakan dia kuangkat menjadi adikku.

**~R~**

"Nii-sama! Maaf, nii-sama!" panggil si gadis kecil Rukia membuyarkan kenangan lama tentangnya, aku dan Hisana.

**~OWARI~**

**A/N** : Byakuya OOC enggak? Alurnya terlalu singkat enggak? Di sini ada genre angst enggak ? Kasih tau ya, author selalu menanti feed back nya… arigatou udah mau baca fic gaje ini *bow*


End file.
